Hiro Gets His Partner
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: Hiro is a failed miester everyone knows that. But then a girl shows up and is perfect for him. What's to come? Hiro x oc read and review please
1. Chapter 1

As hiro walked up to school he saw the usual people. People asking him for favors like always. Then something interesting happened. The intercom came on and said

"Miester hiro of class crescent moon please report to Lord death's office immediately."

Kid looked up and was surprised at this. As he walked he wounded what he was needed for. He already failed as a miester what could they need him for. He walked in the death room to see Lord death and death sythe.

"Hey Lord death. What's up."

Lord death turned to see him.

"Hello hiro how are you?"

"I'm good. Why'd you call me here?" Hiro asked

"Well hiro there's a urgent problem we need you to address now. There's a girl fighting of a kishen with need of assistance. We need you to go there now and help her. It's here in death city near the entry way."

"Got it Lord death!" Girl said as he ran off.

Hiro kept running. He knew his way around pretty well so it wasn't long to get there. When he got there he saw the kishen about to take her soul. He ran full speed at the kishen and blasted his soul wavelength into him. Causing the kishen to stumble back. Hiro looked back at the girl. She was out cold. As the kishen got up hiro shot more and more soul wavelength's in to the kishen till it was nothing more then a floating read soul. Hiro ran back to the girl and picked her up bridal style. He went back to pick up the soul. After that he ran back to the academy to figure out who this girl was. As he ran he got a closer look at the girl her hair was blond like his but a little bit darker as well. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell her eye color. She wore a purple tank top and blue and black checked jeans. Along with a pair of convers. When he finally got to the school he ran straight to the nurses office. Stein was there putting away files when hiro ran in. Stein turned and noticed the girl unconscious.

"Lay her down over on the bed there." Stein instructed

Hiro did as told and stood nearby until she woke up.

"Wha...where am I?" She asked

"Your in the DWMA in the nurses office." Hiro replied

The girl looked at hiro and stared for a long time. Hiro Finally noticed her eyes were a deep blue. She finally spoke.

"My name is Mira. What's yours?"

"Hiro"

"Are you a weapon as well?"

Hiro stared. She knew what that was?

"No I'm a miester. But anyway. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah very much." She said getting up.

"Awsome then let's get you to Lord death."

As they walked down the hall Mira kept looking around at everything. When they finally got to Lord death's room death was looking at both of them.

"Hello hiro. How'd it go?"

Hiro pulled out the soul from his pocket and handed it to Lord death .

"Good job hiro. But you can give it to that young lady over there. She can put it to better use than me."

Hiro turned to Mira with a questioned look. He gave her the soul and she ate it. Hiro stared. She was a weapon.

"Hiro. I want you do be her partner from now on. But we need to check and see if you can handle her well you be going up against black star. With her as your weapon. It won't matter if you win or lose Stein will monitor to see if you to are a good pair."

They started at Lord death but soon nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

As hiro and Mira walked out to the front of the school blackstar was already there with tsubaki.

"I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR!NO ONE WILL OUT DO ME! YAHOOO!"

Hiro and Mira sweat dropped.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Mira

"Unfortunately yes"

They walked out side to see 'm most of the school watching. News that hiro may get a partner spread like wild fire. Everyone was going to watch from the balcony. If they were on the ground blackstar might kill them. Hiro and Mira were ready to fight. Black told tsubaki to be in her chain sythe mode.

"What weapon our you?" Hiro asked

"You'll see."

And with that she jumped into the air and started to change into her weapon form. When she came down she was a bronze sword with a silver handle and a chain hung on the handle on the end of the chain was a spade charm.

'Wow a sword that actually fits me well. But something feels different like I'm not me anymore.' He thought to himself.

'What going on I feel connected and empty why?' Mira thought to herself

As hiro started to get a grip on Mira he felt as if she were beating at the same pace as him. He didn't feel this with his previous partner so why now. Stein saw the look hiro had and also saw that there wavelengths were exactly the same in every way. That only happened once every 250 years. Stein already new they would be perfect for each other. But he wanted to see how they would do in battle. As they go to into fighting poses hiro heard something.

"What should our plan be if we start straight on it might get intercepted stack from a distance when I'm in my gun form and he may see through to get to us."

Then hiro realized that these were miras though so he asked her something in his mind

"Mira can you hear me?"

Mira stoped she juts herd girls voice in her head.

"What's going on...wait blackstar we'll worry about this later. let's use it to our advantage and plan this in our heads so he dosent hear us and we can intercept him."

"Got it" hiro thought

Soon blackstar charged at them. hiro dodged out of the way just in time and swung his foot under blackstar sweeping his feet out from under him. Blackstar fell to the ground and hiro stood over him with Mira pointed right at his neck. The fight was over hiro won. Mira changed back to her human form and walked back over to stein.

"Stein when hiro was controlling me it felt weird I felt empty and connected and I could hear hiros thoughts."

"I felt the same Stein"

"Well in all my years I never would have guessed that I would monitor the pair that is as strong as can be already."

Hiro and Mira looked confused.

"You to were born to be the ultimate pair of weapon and miester. Your blood flows at the same speed, your wavelengths are exactly the same so yeah you to are the destined pair... and yes I know that sounds cheesy it's just what it's called."

Hiro and Mira stared 'could this get anymore weird.' they thought


End file.
